Will Rick Castle & Kate Beckett Get There Always?
by AlwaysCaskett41319
Summary: How Hard will Rick and Kate fight for a Love so strong, that took so long to find? What happens when one of them is in an accident and doesn't remember everything about their life? Will they fight or will they give up? please read and review. requests and opinions are taken seriously and encouraged. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fanfic, comments and opinion are appreciated and valued. Will aim to add a new chapter at least every second day. please read and review. Hope you enjoy!**

**Plot summary: How Hard will Rick and Kate fight for a Love so strong, that took so long to find? ****What happens when one of them is in an accident and doesn't remember everything about themselves? Will they fight or will they give up? **

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk quietly doing paperwork, when she heard two men approaching her desk, without even looking she knew who they were. "Hey guys, care to help" she asked fellow detectives Ryan and Esposito, "we're good thanks" they simultaneously answered. Instead of heading back to their desks, like Beckett had expected, they both stood there staring. "What do you want" she asked, clearly frustrated by their constant staring. "Nothing, we were just wondering where your Writer-boy is" Esposito replied in a cheeky tone, a tone she was unsure of. "My Writer-man? What's that supposed to mean", clearly trying to act innocent, "ohh come on Beckett, we know about the two of you, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on between you both."

Clearly taken off guard that they had figured it out, yet not wanting to admit that she finally, after four long years, took the next step with Castle, the man she secretly (or not so secretly to her friends) loved. "What are you both implying" she asked, seeing denial as the only way to try and continue to keep it hidden from her Captain Gates. "You and Castle are so getting your freak on with each other; come on you can tell us". Keen to get off the topic, she quickly replies "don't be ridiculous, nothing is going on between Castle and me." Ryan and Esposito clearly amused at her denial both replied "hmm mm it sure looks like it." Thankfully for Detective Beckett, her phone rang and as she sprang to answer it, Esposito whispered to her "this conversation isn't over."

"Beckett"… "Yes this is she"…"What!" By now both Ryan and Esposito wiped their clearly noticeable smirks off their faces, and replaced it with concern." Where … Is he ok", hearing the stress and concern in their friends voice, only deepened Ryan and Esposito's' concern. "I'll be there soon" she then hung up the phone and looked straight at her colleagues, unaware of the tear that was crawling down her left cheek, with concern plastered on their faces, she quickly answered their unsaid question " Castle….. Hospital… Hurt." When they both understood her barely audible message, they looked over to Beckett, who was in a state that they had never ever seen before, they were uncertain as to what was going on through her thoughts, but they had a rough idea. "Beckett" Javier Esposito said from beside her still body. "Beckett what happened to Rick, is he ok, where is he" Kevin Ryan continued, still no response. "BECKETT!" Javier yelled, suddenly catching Kate's' attention, tears escaping her eyes with worry and shock plastered on her face.

"Kate, is he alive" Ryan asked kindly, after receiving a feint nod from Kate, Esposito continued, "Where is he?" a few seconds of silence later, Kate finally spoke up " He's was just been brought into Lutheran Medical with severe stab wounds to his chest and bruises, he was attacked." A few seconds later another tear escaped as she quickly reached for her jacket heading for the elevator, "we will call Martha and Alexis, then we will meet you at Lutheran" Esposito yelled, getting a nod and a "Thank you" in reply.

When Kate finally arrived at Lutheran Medical emergency area, she still had tears escaping her eyes and worry for her partner and not-so-secret boyfriend. She then walked up to the front desk flashing her badge, she asked the nurse " Richard Castle was brought in her with… stab wounds to the chest, I would like to know where he is, please will you tell me, I need to know." With tears still streaming down her face, the nurse answered "Mr. Castle is in surgery, you can take a seat in the waiting room and I shall point the doctor in your direction once he comes out, he will be ok" the blonde nurse giving Beckett a kind yet sympathy filled smile as she directed Beckett towards the waiting area. "he will be ok, and I shall tell you if I hear anything" the nurse added before tapping Kate's shoulder and walking away leaving Kate alone with her thoughts and worry for her boyfriend, the man she loved, but most of all her 'one and done'.

Ryan and Esposito had just shown and spotted Kate with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them, and tears still streaming. They both slowly approached their beloved friend, each sitting on either side of her and placing one of their hands on each of her shoulders. After about 5 minutes of complete silence, Kevin Ryan was the one to finally break the silence, "He's going to be ok, he's strong, he's a fighter and he's got too much to live for, do you hear me Kate? He's got too much to live for, he has you, he won't give up, trust me." Taking in what Ryan had just said, Kate finally looked at Ryan with wet eyes and replied with a sheepish smile and a quiet "Thank you."

Wanting to change the subject, Javier asked Kate with a childish smile "how long have you been together." After a second of thought, Kate couldn't see the point in denying their relationship, when the man she loved was fighting for his life. "5 months tomorrow, we were going to go out for dinner and celebrate" earning a smile from both her colleagues, she asked "how long have you known", earning a little laugh from Esposito, "about 2 months." With the tears slowly coming to a temporary cease, Kate asked, "how did you find out?" when Ryan sheepishly answered " well, you were both so much happier when the other was around and the not so subtle hand brushes and plus it's us so of course we figured it out" receiving a hardly audible scoff from Kate, causing all three of them to smile.

When Alexis and Martha finally came walking toward the three detectives, Alexis immediately engulfed Kate in a intense hug, a hug that was needed by both. "is he ok, tell me he's ok" Alexis asked immediately, still clinging on to Kate, "He's in surgery, I haven't heard much, I've only been her for about 45 minutes, and he went in just before I got here." When Alexis finally broke away from Kate, Martha also gave Kate a hug, causing more tears to leave her already soaked eyes "Ohh Kate" Martha said while rubbing the young Detectives back. Once breaking their embrace, Martha looked deep into Kate's wet, hazy eyes and lovingly says "Kate, he's going to be ok, he is and you are going to be ok and when he is out of surgery you will be able to see him and talk to him, trust me sweetie, he will be ok, he's got way too much to live for, especially now that he has you." Earning a deep smile from Kate Martha hugged her again and then went to the cafeteria to get coffees for everyone.

After sitting down again, Kate resumed her original position with her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes and imaging her future with the man that meant so much to her and the one man that she loved with all her heart.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, aim to have the next up soon. please comments your likes and dislike and/or your opinions. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, loving the responses, please read and review x**

* * *

Two hours have passed since Kate arrived at Lutheran Medical, and everyone had arrived, apart from Medical Examiner Lanie Parish, who's shift was due to end soon. Still overwhelmed by worry and shock, Kate barely said a word to anyone; instead she just stared at the opposite wall, with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

When Lanie finally arrived, she headed straight for the waiting room. When the dark haired woman first noticed the state that her best friend was currently in, she rushed straight towards Kate.

"Javier Esposito is it ok if I take your seat next to my girl" Lanie asked with a tender smile.

"Sure thing Lanie" once he stood up, he whispered to Lanie, "she needs you." Nodding, Lanie took her seat next to her colleague but also her best friend, a person for which she cared greatly for.

Feeling Lanie's hand on her shoulder, Kate moved her head, so that they were looking each other in the eyes, tears streaming non-stop down Kate's cheeks. Kate greeted Lanie with a small, yet hardly noticeable smile followed by "hey Lanie."

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Lanie asked, knowing pretty well what her response would be. "No, no I'm not okay, at all. He's in the Lanie without me, or anyone for that matter, fighting for his life." Lanie was so concerned for Kate, who was now sobbing with her head in her hands.

Trying to encourage Kate to get up and move around and hopefully talk to her, Lanie calmly said "Come on Kate, come get a drink with me from the cafeteria."

"No, I'm not leaving her, unless it's to go and see Rick." The stubborn brunette answered. "It wasn't a question, now let's go" grabbing Kate's arm, Lanie managed to pull Kate out of her chair and slowly start to head towards the cafeteria, her best friend clinging to her side for dear life, sobs still emerging from the tough NYPD detective.

* * *

On their way to the cafeteria, the silence was getting to Lanie, causing her to finally speak up "you know he's going to be ok right? I mean come on, its Richard Castle for god sakes." After getting a scoff in agreement as to what Lanie had just said she saw it as a sign to continue "and besides he's with you now, and if I know Castle, he won't be willing to throw that away anytime soon" making the detective smile, before it was soon replaced with a look of what Lanie thought was a mix of curiosity and regret.

"I'm guessing you found out the same way as the boys." Getting nothing but a sheepish grin from the Medical Examiner. " I suppose we were dreaming thinking that we could keep it a secret, I mean it is you after all, when you suspect something, you do better work than half the NYPD combined, just to come up with an accurate conclusion" making both of them scoff followed by a little laugh from Lanie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a bit like that aren't I, I guess you're not the only stubborn one out of us." Gaining a grin from the brunette, quickly followed by the same look of regret. Lanie, overwhelmed with her sense of curiosity pushed the question "what aren't you telling us Kate, did something happen before the accident, did you guys fight?"

Kate sometimes could not believe how good the M.E was at reading people, "It's nothing, I just wish I did something differently this morning." Confused as to where this was going, the M.E. kindly replied "tell me, and that's not a question."

After a few seconds of thought Kate finally stopped and looked at her best friend and simply said "last night, Ca...Rick and I were about to fall asleep when he whispered 'I love you Kate'", tears now soaking her face but continuing "and when I was about to leave for work, he stopped me and kissed me and said it again, and I said 'I know' and then next minute I know, he's in there fighting for his life and I've never told him that I love him." Lanie grabbed her friends' hands and squeezed them tight and gave her a loving look.

"But you do love him, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, I mean even Javi figured it out." The M.E scoffed at the use of her boyfriend to prove a point. Not getting a response from Kate made Lanie concerned until she saw the tears now forming a wet patch on Kate's shirt.

Trying to get a positive response out of Kate, Lanie pushed the topic "you do love him right?"

Lanie's previous question got Kate's attention almost immediately "Yes! Of course I love him, he's sweet, loving, funny, caring and childish at times, but Lanie he is my one and done and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And when I do go to tell him that I do love him, I choke, I mean what's so hard about saying 'I Love You'?"

Lanie, who was a little shocked at her friends confession only had one thing to say "here's what you're going to do, when Rick wakes up, and he will, you are going to go and see him and then you're going to kiss his sweet lips, and tell him exactly what you just told me, that you love him and that he is your one and done. Okay?" she demanded

"You're really good at bossing people around aren't you? But that sounds good" earning a big grin from Kate, the biggest she's done since arriving.

"Now let's go girl, you need your caffeine fix, trust me" the black haired woman simply pulling her friend towards the cafeteria counter.

* * *

Once returning from the cafeteria, both Lanie and Kate handed out the coffees' to everyone and then seated back down in their original seats in between Ryan and Esposito, not letting go of each others hands.

It was about 45 minutes later when the doctor who was looking after Castle finally emerged. "Family of Mr. Castle" shock mixed with a soft smile was plastered on his face as everyone in the waiting room stood up and simultaneously said "Yes."

Kate, Alexis and Martha, all walked up to the doctor. Kate meanwhile trying to read the doctors' expression, but failing.

"How is he, is he ok" Martha said with concern in her voice. "Please tell us doctor" Kate interfered, now holding onto both Martha's and Alexis' hands.

"My name is Doctor Jack Burton and I operated on Mr. Castle" the Doctor said to all three concerned woman, tears running down both Kate's and Alexis' cheeks.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, i hate them but it adds a good start for the next chapter :) please read and review **

**Caskett rocks! **

**thanks xo**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is Chapter 3 i hope you like it please read and review :)**

* * *

_"My name is Doctor Jack Burton and I operated on Mr. Castle" the Doctor said to all three concerned woman, tears running down both Kate's and Alexis' cheeks. _

After seeing the stress and worry on all three women's faces, the doctor slowly and clearly continued "when Mr. Castle was brought in here, he had two stabs wounds one to the torso just left of his lung and the other to the upper left shoulder, thankfully both missed any vital organs."

Once seeing a slight improvement in their expressions, he continued "however, he has several bruises and 3 broken ribs and what looks like a fractured right cheek bone. Also, when he was brought in, he was unconscious, leading us to believe that he will have a concussion when he wakes, the severity of the concussion is not yet known."

By this time Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Gates had all walked over and started taking in what the Doctor was recounting. "Is he awake?" Alexis Castle asked, the red head very eager to see her father. "At this point no, he isn't, but the sedative should wear off soon."

"Can we see him?" the older red head asked, "yes, but I must stress, when he wakes, he will most likely feel confused and disorientated and there's a slight chance he could suffer from either short or long term memory loss. You can see him, but there's a maximum of two people at a time.

Nodding, everyone looked towards Kate, Martha and Alexis, Kate stood frozen with shock, tears coming to a complete stop at the realization that her partner was going to be okay and that she can finally tell him how she feels.

"Kate, would you like to go in with Alexis?" Martha asked. Kate, who was still dreaming, causing Alexis to shake her, immediately catching her attention again.

"Huh? Ohh, right sorry. No, I'm fine you go in with Alexis ill go in last with Lanie" giving both the red heads a sheepish smile and a hug, "tell him we're all out here" getting a nod from both Alexis and Martha, the brunette then returned to her seat with Lanie.

* * *

Sitting down with Lanie by her side, Kate let out a sigh, one she wasn't aware she was holding onto, followed by a smile. "He's going to be okay Lanie, he's okay" the brunette cheerfully commented.

This was the happiest her best friend has been all day, at that Lanie smiled and replied "I told you he would be." Nodding, Kate then embraced Lanie into a loving hug. "He's okay" causing both women to give off a bright and joyful smile, the first one in hours.

Once Kate finally released Lanie, they both caught sight of gates, who was eyeing the exchange with a look of intense curiosity plastered across her face.

"Did Gates happen to find out about me and Castle as well?" curiosity and worry painted across the detectives features.

"As far as I know, she's the only one who doesn't know, I think" both women then looked across to Gates and back to each other.

"You should probably tell her, I mean it's been what, five months" Lanie egged Beckett into confessing to the Captain, "Yeah, probably, be right back." Heading over towards the captain, Kate became slightly worried about what the outcome would be.

* * *

"Sir, may I speak with you, privately?" Kate asked, giving Ryan and Esposito a look, telling them they should probably leave, once getting the message, both men walked over towards Lanie with a questioning look, soon put at ease by Lanie.

Sitting down, Kate thought to herself, it's now or never. "Sir, there's something I need to tell you about myself and Castle." Before Kate could even finish the sentence, she was interrupted by the captain putting her hand on top of Kate's.

"I know about your relationship with Mr. Castle." Earning a look of both shock and curiosity from the younger detective. "How?"

Earning almost a laugh from the elder woman, "for NYPD's finest you aren't very subtle when it comes to your feelings toward Mr. Castle, and besides I've known for a long time that you both had feeling for each other."

The younger detective looking at her boss in complete dismay, "so you're not going to kick Castle out because we're together?"

After a few seconds of thought, Gates finally answered "you know what, the thought did cross my mind, and then I watched you both closely for a while and I realized I had no reason to ruin the partnership between the two of you." Kate completely shocked by her Bosses confession, nodded for her to continue "there's no reason for me to break your partnership up because, you two work extremely well together, you are both very professional and if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you detective. But off the record, it's about damn time."

Kate, who was completed shocked by what had just happened, smiled and replied "Thank you Sir, thank you very much." Receiving a smile from the Captain, Kate slowly stood up to return to her seat next to Lanie.

"Detective, one more thing" Kate now stopping and turning around, focusing her attention on Gates. "I expect the professionalism to continue and you and Mr. Castle are not allowed to come to the precinct for a whole week, he needs you now more than ever. Understood detective?" Kate now smiling, "Understood Sir, thank you again." Kate now returning to her seat between Esposito and Lanie, wondering what the hell had gotten into her boss.

"Well, what did she say?" Esposito asked, clearly asking the question all three wanted to know the answer to.

"She already knew, apparently she knew before any of you guys did, she also said that she approves and expects the professionalism to continue and she's given us both the week off." Shock now covering all three of their faces. "I know, I had the exact same face as you three do." Kate said, making all three laugh, soon they all fell silent waiting for Martha and Alexis to return from seeing Rick.

* * *

45 minutes had passed and it was finally Kate and Lanie's turn to go and see Castle. Kate and Lanie both got up from their seats and started heading towards room 414. Once they finally arrived outside Castles room, they both stopped to take in the sight of Castle still asleep, the sedatives having not worn off completely yet. Lanie turned and looked at Kate, and smiled "You ready?" Kate taking a second to gather her thoughts, "of course I'm ready." With that Kate entered her boyfriends' room, closely followed by Lanie.

* * *

**So what did you think? hope you enjoyed it! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, computer crashed :/ hope you like this chapter, please read and review.!**

* * *

Entering the room, Kate couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She was feeling a mix of worry, relief, shock and most of all love. As she approached his bed, she felt a single tear stream down her right cheek leaving a glistening track behind. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed, with Lanie standing on the other side, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. An action not only reassuring him that she is there, but an action to reassure herself that he is alive and due to wake up any minute now.

As Kate sat there, still grasping her boyfriends hand like it was a lifeline; Doctor Burton came through the door.

"Hi, I've just come to check his vitals" he stated to both the women, whilst walking over to the monitor by Ricks' bed.

"When is he going to wake up?" Kate questioned, as her patience was wearing thin and her anticipation building.

"Any minute now, it takes a while." He replied, to both women, now revising Ricks chart.

As the room fell silent and the doctor was about to leave, Kate felt a sudden movement next to her. Delight covered her face when she realized that it was Rick who moved and that he was finally waking up.

Catching the movement, the Doctor turned around and headed towards the bed, standing at the end of the bed, watching as Ricks eyes fluttered open.

* * *

As Castle was slowly opening his eyes and being brought back into reality, he felt a sudden squeeze upon his left hand. _Alexis. _ Was the first thing that came into his mind when he felt the squeezing. _Alexis is here, it has to be. _Little did he know that the squeezing wasn't coming from his daughter, but from, none other than, Detective Kate Beckett.

"Kate?" He asked shocked by seeing that Kate was the one squeezing his hand. Turning his head, he noticed that she wasn't the only one by his bedside. Lanie was also by his side and a mysterious man, he'd never seen before was standing at the end of his bed.

"Hi" Kate replied softly. "How are you feeling?" no griping his hand with both of hers, she squeezed once more to assure him that she was there, and that she was not going anywhere.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here? What happened?" clearly confused by the chords and tubes attached to him.

Seeing his opportunity, the Doctor kindly intervened. "Mr. Castle, I'm Doctor Burton, you're at Lutheran Medial, and you were brought in here with stab wounds and a few broken bones and bruising." Seeing the shock and confusion increase over Rick's features, Kate gave another squeeze to his hand.

"Where's Alexis?" He asked Kate, clearly worried for his daughter's safety.

"She's fine she went home about an hour ago, but she said she will be back soon" Kate quickly responded, earning a small smile from the Writer.

"I'll go call her and tell her you're awake" Lanie said, as she slowly rose from her seat beside his bed. "Thanks Lanie" Castle responded with a kind smile.

"Mr. Castle, if I may, I would like to ask you some questions." Earning a nod from the Writer, the Doctor decided to start his examination.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"I remember fighting with Kate" looking at Kate with a look of sadness, Kate now releasing his hand, with a look of both worry and sadness on her face." And I was getting ready for Alexis' graduation."

Upon hearing his recount of the last thing he remembers, Kate immediately looked over to Doctor Burton with confusion and worry written all over her features.

"Mr. Castle if you could answer these following questions, it will help with my final analysis of the seriousness of your injury" the Doctor, getting nothing but curiosity from Castle.

"What do you mean 'seriousness of my injury', is something wrong." He asked now worried and confused.

"Rick just answer the questions, please" Kate said now standing next to the Doctor.

Completely thrown off guard by the use of his first name, he decided to cooperate "Okay"

"What is the year" the doctor asked.

"2012"

"What is the date?"

"May 4th 2012"

"What is your relationship status?" the Doctor asked, taking Rick completely off guard by the personal question.

"Why is that important?" he asks, clearly besotted as to why he must answer that painful question.

"Just answer the question Castle" Kate demanded, now feeling heartbroken as the idea of him not remembering became too much. She couldn't imagine the thought of him having no recollection of five of the best months in her life, the five months with him.

"I'm single" he replied, trying desperately to hold back the_ I was waiting for someone special _that was on the tip of his tongue.

Upon hearing her deepest fears, Kate, overwhelmed with the last couple of hours, excused herself before Rick had a chance to see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Mr. Castle if you could please excuse me, I will be back shortly" the doctor quickly excused himself before Castle could object or say anything.

Instead Rick sat there wondering _what the hell was going on and what they were holding back from telling him._

* * *

Walking out into the hallway, Doctor Burton soon spotted Kate hunched over against the wall, clearly hiding out of sight from the Writer. Approaching the Detective slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss. Beckett, are you okay?" he asked, knowing full well, that it wasn't the best question to ask, but decided to go with it, trying to be friendly.

"No, I'm not; he has no recollection of the past five months! The past five months that he has been with me! So no I'm not okay!" she barked, tears now threatening to paint her cheeks.

"Now Detective, I know this must be hard to deal with, but I believe that this is only a temporary amnesia, caused by his blow to the head and the concussion" he said, trying to reassure the clearly distraught, but very much in love woman that stands before him, tears now slowly running down her cheeks.

"So when will he get his memory back?' she asked clearly trying to stay positive.

"Depends, could be weeks, could be months. However it all depends on Mr. Castle" Doctor Burton told Kate, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"How can I help get his memory back?" Kate asked, trying to make the best out of the situation and help the man she loves.

"You can't help him that much, otherwise he's brain will most likely interpret the information incorrectly and make up a false story to go with the information. However you can help him by surrounding him with familiar people, photos, objects, scents. Stuff like that." He replied, trying to give Kate as much closure as possible.

"Okay, we need to tell him what's going on." She told the Doctor, as he nodded in agreement.

As they were both about to walk off, Lanie came around the corner with both Martha and Alexis. Walking up to Kate and Doctor Burton, Lanie noticed the fresh tear tracks on Kate's cheeks, becoming immediately worried.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" now catching Martha and Alexis' attention, all three of them now covered in worry in curiosity. Kate took a moment to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes, before answering the question all three women desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"Rick doesn't remember the past five months." Not able to stop the tears from coming Kate let them flow and chose to continue. "Doctor Burton said he has temporary amnesia from the blow to his head" Kate said as all three inhaled in shock. Kate now turning directly to Lanie.

"He doesn't remember US Lanie. He doesn't remember" now sobbing in her best friends arms Kate takes a minute to gather herself again before hugging Martha and Alexis.

"We were just about to go and inform him of his condition" The doctor says from behind Kate. They all nod in agreement and follow the Doctor into the room.

* * *

As soon as Martha and Alexis' saw him they both ran over and engulfed him in a long embrace. After giving them a minute, Doctor Burton finally decides to break the news to him.

"Mr. Castle, I have now examined you and I can inform you that your conditions slightly more serious than first thought." The Doctor informed him, immediately wiping the smile from everyone's faces.

"What do you mean? Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on and why Kate is here when she clearly hates me" he said furiously. Now making Kate excuse herself, closely followed by Lanie.

"Richard! That is no way to speak to her" Martha demanded at her son, disappointment and sorrow all over her face.

"Mr. Castle, as I was saying, your condition I a little more serious than first thought" the doctor continued and waited for Ricks confirmation that he understood. Getting a nod from Castle, he chose to continue.

"it appears that you are suffering from temporary short term memory loss" Shock now covering his face. The doctor taking his silence as a sign to continue.

"We believe the temporary amnesia was brought on from the blow to your head." The Writer now completely shocked and speechless was squeezing Alexis' hand so tight, her knuckles were turning white. After a short moment of pin dropping silence. Rick finally found his words.

"How Long? How much cant I remember?' clearly distraught and stressed about his current situation.

"Well today's date is October 4th 2012, so it appears you have lost the last 5 months of your memory." Tears now welling in the Authors eyes. With shock now all over his face, he turns to Alexis'.

"I missed your graduation; I missed my little girl start college." Tears now streaming down both their cheeks. Alexis squeezed his hand reassuring them both.

"No dad, you didn't, you just can't remember it." She replied, trying to stay positive, earning a smile from her father.

"Mother, why was Kate here, and why did she get so upset when I got upset with her?" He asked his mother, clearly confused. Martha turned to the doctor for permission to tell him about his relationship with the beloved detective. Receiving a nod from the doctor, she decided to continue.

"Because darling, you and Kate have been seeing each other for the past five months." She sadly informed her son, shock, sadness, and confusion now covering all his features. _What? She rejected me, how can this happen? Me and Kate? _His thoughts went into overdrive at the news. A few minutes past before he spoke.

"Me and Kate? Are you sure?" he asked both his daughter and his Mother. Receiving nods from both, a small, yet hardly noticeable smile spread across his face. _Wow _he thought.

"Can someone please go and get her, I need to see her" he asked. Alexis immediately standing up and retreating to the door to go and find Kate.

* * *

**so there you go, judge away :) please review x**


End file.
